epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Seraphimon Reviews Season 5: Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child
Hello everyone and welcome to the 2nd instalment of Seraphimon reviews, where i review anything under and over the sun ( regulary ERB related), and I remember it so you dont have to. After dayz and Nights of waiting ERB finally released the video of Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child VS Me Personally: I think i speak for everyone when i say that this battle beat the premire by thousands, it was so good, the characters were great, personalitys worked of each other well, best female rapper of all time in ERB ( until the other ones cause we know that Megan and Noshame will probably kill it), and both voices were pretty spot on especially Childs. I mean OMG Childs voice was so acurate ( props to Marmie Hart excelent work), and Ramsay i mean just Ramsay, what else is there to say voice was beautiful ( despite the teeny accent screw up). Casting: I got a perdiction right with Lloyd as Ramsay and i must say ive never been so happy to be so right about a prediction. It was so good and Lloyd struck hard with refrences to Childs appearence, types of cooking styles and freaking raging THIS BATTLE WAS RAWWWWWWWWWWWW AWESOMENESSS. But of course on to Child who practically owned her own first verse and made it ( like Ramsay) her bitch ( Marmie you are awesome). I loved her lyrics such as: " eat a dick, bon appitite", and " set a thirty year timmer viola huge douche". But Ramsay also had some good verses: " Id call you Donkey but you look more like Shrek" ( we get it hes Scotish or Britsh or whatever #badass), and the rest of his second verse. Who Won: Its a tough call i first voted for Ramsay but now im stuck between the two, so for this one i say Child although I grew up watching Ramsay. I mean come on they were both equal in terms of lyrical prowess but it was amazing nonetheless. Who's Next: Allow me to geek out for a moment...... HOLY SHIT ITS THE HULK ( Bruce Banner) HOLY CRAP AWWWWWW YEASSSSSSSSSSSSS YEAH BOYYYYYYY I CALLED IT I CALLED IT ( not the only one) but AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Okay now that i got my major nerdom out of the system if you knew already or if you were my girlfriend ( or friends) wondering why I was so happy during texting, than yes Bruce Banner ( AKA the MOTHER Fn HULK) will be in the battle after Douglas ( also excited for cant wait). And from the short clip it looks like there trying some sort of style for filming it ( Avengers Banner) and i say that he will finnish the battle. Now question is: Will he turn into the Hulk? Awnser: No shit he will. I mean Blue screen, torn shirt, green eyes, and now Banner ( my life is complete). But the real question is will they get him right and how will his battle with Jenner go ( will make a blog on that shortly). My prediction list now: Douglas vs TBA ( either Jenner ( could be), Tubbman, Jefferson, or Jackson) Banner/Hulk vs Jenner ( or Jekyl) Marie Antoinate vs Cathrine The Great The Pope or Dante vs ??? ( seriously why Taylor Swift please explain) 2nd Half: Ketchum vs Darwin Bach vs 2pac Cobain vs Hendrix Stooges vs Muskateers Till next time Ladies, Gents, Ghouls, and Fools Seraph Out THE FREAKING HULLLLLLK Category:Blog posts Category:Seraphimon44reviews